Troubles
by malory79080
Summary: Dawn is bored of Contests so when she visits Unova, she trys something new. She expects it to go great! What she didn't expect was for Paul to save her life THEN to start fighting evil along-side her! This is a collaboration between me and Amy47101!
1. Dawn of a New Adventure!

**Amy47101: Hi people's! This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, and I'm doing it with malory79080 who kindly offered to help me. Hope you enjoy! :]**

**malory79080: That's right! I'm helping Amy47101 with her first story! It's an honour! Enjoy! =]**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon!**

Chapter 1: Dawn of a New Adventure!

As the sun rose over the horizon in the Sinnoh region. Everyone was asleep on this warm spring day, all accept one. A girl just woke up, and opened her window out of joy.

"Hello world!" she sang happily as she stuck her head out the window.

Her name was Dawn, a world renowned accessory designer and winner of three Grand Festivals.

She hummed happily as she ran a brush through her long, navy-blue locks.

She looked in the mirror, and sighed with satisfaction and excitement. She remembered when she first started her journey at age ten. Inexperienced and confused, she was unfamiliar with everything outside her hometown, Twinleaf Town.

Now she was fifteen, and ready to take on any challenge the world threw at her. Her hair had grown surprisingly long over the five years, reaching her hips. She pulled it in a ponytail, and set off to her closet to get dressed.

She decided on a white tank top, a black vest, and denim shorts. She pulled on a pair of socks, and headed downstairs, knowing that her mother, also a world renowned coordinator, was up. She never missed a sunrise.

"Hi mom!" said Dawn, her excitement showing clear as day.

"Good morning, Dawn!" said Johanna as she placed a plate filled with pancakes, eggs, and bacon.  
Dawn grabbed a bottle of syrup, and squeezed almost half the bottle on her pancakes.

"So what do you plan on doing in Unova?" her mother asked.

Dawn had to think about this one. Really, she had no idea what to do. She doesn't want to do contests. Sure, she enjoyed them. Heck, they were her passion.

She remembered when she lost her first Grand Festival. After her near win, she became more determined than ever to redeem herself. She travelled to Hoenn, and won the Grand Festival there. When she turned twelve, she had won the Johto Grand Festival and the made her way through Sinnoh again to conquer the contests here. She was victorious, once again, winning another Ribbon Cup.

When she turned fourteen, she discovered her talent as a pokemon accessory designer. She began travelling around doing that, becoming even more famous.

But now, she was bored. She was a tiny bit tired of contests, winning all the time. Accessory designing was fun, but a girl could only take so much publicity.

"_Perhaps,_" she thought, "_I'll find something different and fun in Unova."_

"Um... Earth to Dawn!" said her mother as she waved a hand in her face.

"Oh! What?"

"I was telling you that there are no contests in Unova. Are you sure you want to go?"

"Well, mom, I've been thinking lately and..." she trailed off as she reached down to pet Piplup.

"And...?"

"I'm kinda tired of contests."

"Really? Are you... giving up your dream?"

"What?! Oh, no! I'm just, well... Bored. My dream was to win the Grand Festival. I completed that dream. Three times." she said as she held up her three fingers.

"What about accessory designing? You had fun doing that."

"Yeah, but, truthfully, I'm fresh out of ideas. I don't know what to design next. Maybe a change of pace will help me. A change of scenery, some new pokemon, who knows? Maybe I'll find a new passion."

Her mother pursed her lips for a moment as she scrubbed at the dishes. Then she looked up and smiled.

"Dawn, whatever you want to do, you know I'll support you every step of the way. And I'll be wishing you luck throughout the entire journey."

"Thanks Mom." said Dawn as she gave her mom a hug.

"You better hurry. You've gotta catch the sea plane soon."

"Right!"

o.0.o

Soon, Dawn was geared up in black high tops with pink laces and a pink backpack.

Two poke balls hung at her belt, on containing an Eevee, which was once an egg, and hatched not to long ago. The second was belonged to her partner, Piplup. Preferring to stay outside, Dawn held him in her arms.

"One more thing, Dawn. Here."

Johan agave her daughter a white ball cap with a pink bill. There was a pink poke ball symbol on it.

"Wow! Thanks mom!" she exclaimed as she pulled her ponytail out the back of the cap.

"Anytime, Dawn." she said as she hugged her daughter. "Be safe please."

"Of course!" she exclaimed as she began walking down the path. Soon, she began running, and then turned around and ran backwards. "No need to worry!"

Then she tripped, and fell flat on her behind.

"Owie..." Johanna heard her daughter whine as she rubbed her backside. Dawn, got up, dusted herself off, and gave her mom a thumbs up.

"I'm good! Bye mom!" she yelled, and then took off again. Johanna merely sighed as her Glameow, Umbreon, and Espeon came up next to her. She put her hands on her hips, closed her eyes, and sweat dropped.

"Even at fifteen, when she tells me not to worry, that's when I worry the most."

o.0.o

Dawn looked out the window excitedly. She could see Unova coming into view, and her heart pounded with each and every antagonizing minute of waiting.

After what seemed like forever (even though it was only three minutes) Dawn was off the sea plane and was stretching.

"_So this is Nuemva._" she mused as she smiled. She looked up to the sky, seeing many unfamiliar birds Pokemon. Off to her right, in the ocean, a water type jumped out and splashed her slightly. She giggled. "_So this-"_ she looked up at the waves that crashed ashore. "_Is Unova._"

**Amy47101: How'd you like it? This is only the beginning!**

**malory79080: I congratulate Amy47101 because she wrote this chapter! Next chapter I'll get my fingers sticky!**


	2. History Tends to Repeat Itself

**Amy47101: Hey! Chapter 2! :D**

**malory79080: We're so grateful for all the reviewers we got! This is chapter 2 and we have both wrote it!**

Chapter 2: History Tends to Repeat Itself

**Dawn's POV**

Saying I wasn't excited would have been a HUGE lie. I was about to burst!

Everywhere I looked, there was a unfamiliar Pokemon.

I hurried over to a map, and tried memorizing the directions to Prof. Juniper's lab. Sure that I knew the way, I started off.

o.0.o

"This is hopeless." I murmured as I was back at the map for the third time. I was a dork with directions, and, after three attempts, I still didn't find the lab, but a Laundromat, a grocery store, and an ice cream parlour with surprisingly good milkshakes.

"Now was it right and then left...? No, that leads to the Laundromat... Ugh..."

"Pip Piplup. Pip, Pip, Pip." said Piplup disapprovingly as he shook his head.

"Oh yeah! Well you try and find the lab, smarty pants!"

Piplup paused, looked at the map, and then took a few steps forward...

Before getting trampled over by a cute grey Pokemon. Piplup laid still for a moment, and then jumped up and began yelling angry accusations towards the chinchilla-like creature.

"Piplup! Pip Pip, Pip Piplup!"

"Minccino! Min, Minccino!"

Out of anger, Piplup fired a bubble beam attack. The Pokemon countered with a Swift attack. The attacks collided, creating a pretty, yet dangerous, explosion.

"Minccino! You should know better!" scolded a woman who looked to be around my mom's age. She had her chestnut coloured hair in a messy bun, and wore a white t-shirt and a green skirt. Red and white sneakers adorned her feet and a white lab coat hung loosely around her body.

"Um...excuse me. Are you perhaps...?"

Her brown eyes looked up to me after she finished scolding her Pokemon.

"Prof. Juniper? Yes, that would be me. How may I help you?"

"Oh thank god! My names Dawn Hikari! I came here from Sinnoh and was supposed to receive a Pokemon from you but..."

"So you're Dawn! You didn't show up, so I drove here to find you. What happened, did your sea plane get delayed?"

"Yes! Of course! That's what happened!" I said, becoming flustered. I heard snickering behind me, and gave Piplup a good kick to get him to shut up. Fortunately, Prof. Juniper didn't notice.

"Well hop in!" she said as she patted a nearby jeep. I guess it was hers. "I'll drive you to my lab."

**Third Person POV**

Unknown to Dawn and Prof. Juniper, something as simple as lunch became a disaster in a matter of two minutes.

"At least we were able to calm them down." said one lab assistant, referring to the three Pokemon who sat in front of her.

One was a blue and white otter-like Pokemon who had a scallop on its stomach. She smiled as it ate her food quickly.

The second was an orange and black pig Pokemon. He ate his food very quickly and sloppily, not caring about his surroundings.

The final one was a green and yellow snake-like Pokemon. She sat quietly off to the side, eating her food as neatly and silently as possible.

They were the three starters Pokemon of Unova. Oshawott, Tepig, and Snivy.

The assistants had just finished breaking up their latest argument. Apparently, Tepig made a huge mess of the training area, which made Snivy angry. She began lecturing him on being neater, but it resulted in a full fledged battle. Oshawott, being herself, began trying to break up the fight, but that only resulted in her getting hit with an ember and vine whip attach. After Oshawott joined in, it got rather...ugly.

The lab assistants stopped their bickering settled them down and fed them some lunch.

Another lab assistant came through with two different looking bird pokemon.

"Hey guys!" he greeted as walked through.

"What are the Unfezant for?" asked the female assistant.

"I wanted to do research on why a male and female Unfezant look so different." answered the assistant.

"A Pidove is one of my favourites. It was the first Pokemon I ever caught."

"Really? Mine was a Lillipup!" said another assistant.

While the three were talking, Tepig ran out of food. It noticed this, and decided to take some of Snivys.

This infuriated Snivy, and she used Vine whip. Tepig countered with Ember. Somehow, Oshawott got caught in the crossfire, and it became very angry, so it also attacked.

By the time the assistants noticed, the fight was to far gone. The attacks hit the bird Pokemon, startling them. They used a Gust attack, blowing papers around, and eventually breaking the windows. They flew out, followed by Tepig and then Snivy.

The assistants looked around, and went into panic mode.

"OH MY GOD! WE'VE GOTTA CLEAN THIS UP BEFORE SHE GETS BACK!"

"Clean what up?" asked Prof. Juniper as she walked through the door with Dawn.

"OH MY GOD! SHE'S BACK!"

"Yeah...? This is my lab, isn't it?"

The assistants sighed in defeat, figuring they might as well tell the two of them what happened.

**Dawn's POV**

I couldn't believe it! The lab was a mess!

Glass was broken; there were books and plants on the floor.

There was a mixture of burnt wall, wet floor and leaves.

"Ummm, well..." One assistant stuttered.

The bravest [and most foolish] assistant stepped forward and sighed.

"Well it seems that Tepig, Oshawott and Snivy got into a fight. It started when Tepig took Snivy's food. Either Snivy loves her food or she has anger management!" The assistant said the last part trying to crack a joke.

Professor Juniper started shaking.

"Professor Juniper?" I asked.

Uh oh. I recognize this. My Mum does this when she gets angry. Really angry...

"How could you? I'm so...ANGRY! MY LAB IS RUINED. THIS HAS HAPPENED TOO MANY TIMES! I'M THROUGH! GAAAAAH!" Professor Juniper screams.

She stalks out the room. I follow her.

"Sorry about that. They anger me so much. Why don't you choose a Pokemon? Just go back into the lab and take one of them. Here's a poke ball so you can catch a wild Pokemon by the way" She says.

I thank her and walk to the lab being careful not to step on broken glass.

I look at the Pokemon.

Tepig is strong and ready to go.

Oshawott is smiley and friendly.

Snivy is smart and graceful.

Who do I choose?

Wait…there are only two Pokemon. I thought there were tree starters!

Oh no…

WHERE'S SNIVY?

**Amy47101: Hooray! Chapter 2!**

**malory79080: Now it's getting exciting! Will Dawn find Snivy? You'll have to find out! Remember to: review, review and review!**


	3. History Tends to Repeat Itself Part 2

**Amy47101: Hi people's! I wrote this one!**

**malory79080: This chapter is exciting! Hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 3: History Tends to Repeat Itself Part 2

**Dawn's POV**

"Okay, now if I were a Unova starter, were would I hide?" I asked to no one in particular as I walked through a forest.

"Sni, Snivy!" I heard a sound from Pokemon, and found a Snivy munching on some Rawst berries.

"Hey there..." I said in a soothing voice as I walked up to it. "I'm here to help you. We're gonna just go back to the lab..."

I never finished my sentence. The Snivy came charging at me using Tackle.

"Hey!" I said as I dodged. "That's not very nice!"

Snivy merely rolled her eyes at me before running off again.

"Stupid Pokemon..." I muttered as I continued on.

**Third Person POV**

As Dawn searched through the forest for Snivy, someone else was going towards the lab, wanting a Unova starter and Pokedex.

He had lavender hair and onyx eyes, and was wearing gray cargo pants and a black hoodie. There was a single violet stripe going through the jacket. He stood in front of the lab, glaring at the entrance.

He walked in, only to find a mess, and two starters, getting healed.

A lady was hurrying to clean the place with a chinchilla like pokèmon, whom he presumed was Prof. Juniper. He coughed, grabbing her attention.

"I'm sorry, please come back at another time." she said, not even looking up.

"I'm here for a starter." he said in a gruff voice. The professor sighed.

"Okay. You have a choice between Oshawott or Tepig. Unfortunately, our Snivy ran off, but we have another trainer looking for it."

The sixteen-year-old looked at his two choices. Truthfully, he wanted the Pokemon with the most potential to battle. Oshawott looked like it didn't exactly give a crap about being strong, and Tepig looked to be a prankster.

Even though both choices were very mediocre for his taste, he had to choose one.

"_I have my grass type, Torterra, and there are much better water types out there. Tepig can become Emboar, which is supposed to outmatch even a Charizard. The choice is pretty obvious_."

"I'll take the Tepig."

Oshawott, looked kinda crushed, but he didn't care. The Pokemon should care more about strength.

"Okay, here's Tepig's poke ball, and your Unova Pokedex. Could I please have your name and age, so that I can register you for the Unova league?"

"Paul Shinji, sixteen."

"...And there you go!"

"Thanks."

He turned to leave, only to be stopped by the professor.

"Paul, can you do me a favour?"

"What?" Paul asked as he turned around.

"That other trainer searching for Snivy, she's been gone for awhile. And there's been a recent outbreak of Galvantula in this area."

He looked up Galvantula on the Pokedex. It was identified as the Electric-spider Pokemon.

"I'm worried for her wellbeing; could you go out and search for her?"

He sighed. The last thing he needed was to go out looking for some ten-year-old.

"What's her name?" he may as well know _who_he's looking for.

"Dawn Hikari."

That caught him off guard. What was a world renowned coordinator doing in a region without contests?

He then realized how idiotic this girl can be. She got lost easily, was loud, and was so weak; she probably couldn't defend herself against a Bidoof.

"_I should probably find her. It's only common courtesy._" he thought as he sighed.

"I'll be back." he said as he turned to leave. "Troublesome girl." he murmured just out of earshot.

**Dawn's POV**

After about two hours of searching, Snivy didn't make an appearance.

I sighed, feeling pretty defeated. I was thinking about going back to the lab, when I heard distressed cries of Pokemon. One in particular catching my interest.

"SNNNIIIIIIIIVVVVEEEY!"

"It's Snivy! Let's go Piplup!"

I tore through bushes and low-hanging branches. Finally, I came across a clearing.

And I saw something that nearly scared me to death. A large web was strung up around at least six trees, creating a semi-dome like effect.

Amongst the web, were several Pokemon. I recognized none of them. There were pigeon looking birds and puppy and rat-like Pokemon. Smack in the middle, was a small snake like Pokemon. It fought against the web and screamed insults to what ever made it.

I ran up to the net, and looked Snivy strait in the eye.

"Shhh... It's okay. I'm gonna get you out of here. Just stop moving please. I'm here to help."  
I said in the calmest voice I could muster.

To tell the truth, I haven't been doing well with spiders since the Aradios incident way back in the beginning of my first Sinnoh journey. In fact, I'm scared to death whenever I see even the tiniest bug. _Especially_spiders.

I looked at the nest, and realized the webbing could hold even a human in place. Yeah, it was that thick and sturdy.

I undid the web with trembling fingers, hoping, /praying/, that whatever made this wasn't hungry.

"Gala, Gala, Gala." I faintly heard. It's probably just my imagination.

"Gala. Gala. Gala." I heard, now slightly louder. _Please_be just my imagination.

"Gaaaallllaaa...!" I heard the growl. I turned...

Only to come face to face with a Thunder attack. Piplup blocked it, but fainted.

"Oh! Piplup!" I cried as I held him in my arms. I returned him to the poke ball, and slowly looked up at whatever attacked.

Low and behold, it was a spider. A big ugly one, at that.

"GALAVANTULA!" it yelled. And then _more_of the spiders came out. I reached for Eevee's poke ball, and let her out.

I know she was just a baby, but maybe she could fend off the Pokemon?

"Eevee! Tackle!" I ordered.

Eevee ran up to the spider. It hit, I'll give her that, but it didn't do _anything_. Once she dropped down, the spider knocked her aside, while another wrapped her in web and put her with the rest of their prey.

"EEVEE!" I yelled.

I made an attempt to reach her, but was blocked off by the spiders. I shrieked as I felt the wet and sticky webbing go up my arms. In desperate attempts to get the stuff off, I somehow managed to place my hands behind my back, which the spiders used to their advantage by wrapping the web around my wrists.

I couldn't move my arms at all.

I felt my self being lifted, and realized they were going to put me on my own web, separate from the Pokemon.

Unable to get down, I went to last resort:

"HELP!" I screamed the loudest I could.

**Paul's POV**

"Stupid, troublesome girl..." I murmured while I walked through the forest, training Tepig by fighting weaklings like Patrat and Lillipups.

I was in the middle of battling a bird pokemon. My Pokedex identified it as a Rufflet.

They have a natural will to fight, and this one seemed strong, so I decided to try to catch it.

"Tepig, Emb-" I began, only to be cut off by someone screaming.

"HELP!" screamed a female voice. It sounded awfully familiar...

While I was thinking, the Rufflet decided to escape.

When I finally noticed this, it was already long gone.

"Damn Troublesome." I murmured, finally realizing it was her.

I ran in the direction of her screams, still cursing under my breath.

**Dawn's POV**

I screamed until my voice was hoarse.

I don't know how long I was there, maybe twenty minutes? Why didn't they just kill me? Are they waiting for someone else?

The Pokemon lined up in some sort of path that made its way to me.

Another spider stepped forward, only, it was different in colour.

"_A shiny Pokemon._" I realized.

It walked up past the spiders, and strait towards the net I was on.

"_Oh god... _"I thought as it climbed up the net."_I'm dinner for their_ _leader..._"

Once again, I began to try to thrash around, and actually made some progress, but it wasn't enough to get myself free.

"Stay away!" I yelled at it. Of course, it ignored me.

"Use Ember!" I heard a voice shout. Small fire came and hit the spider, causing it to screech in pain.

Thankfully, a few flames burned through my bonds and I was able to get free. I fell, quite painfully, onto my behind.

The first thing I did was sprint to Eevee and Snivy. I quickly got Eevee loose and returned her. I undid Snivy's web, and she jumped down.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Snivy stared at me intently before jumping into my arms. I think she was crying.

"Troublesome, move!" shouted the voice of my saviour as he grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the way as a Thunder attack burned the net, and released the rest of the Pokemon.

I looked up at whoever saved me. He had lavender hair and deep onyx eyes.

"Paul?" I gasped. He grunted in response. "What are you doing here?"

"Questions later! Tepig! Ember!" he shouted. The Tepig from the lab attacked, willingly obeying Paul.

"Aren't you going to fight?!" yelled Paul.

"Both my Pokemon are unconscious! Who am I going to battle with?"

"You've got that Snivy!"

"She's not mine! She's the professors!"

Snivy jumped from my arms and looked back. Was she expecting a command?

"Fight! She's willing to obey you, Troublesome!"

"Er... Snivy, Vine Whip!"

Vines shot out from Snivy's neck, and wrapped around two of the bugs. I looked at them, and then at Tepig.

"Paul! Gather them all together, and then attack when I give the signal!"

He nodded, and began to round up all the spiders together. I sat waiting for my chance.

"Snivy, now! Vine whip!" The vines wrapped around the Pokemon, tying them together.

Paul seemed to catch on, and attacked them all with a blazing ember.

Due to disadvantage, and Tepig's blaze ability, they fainted almost instantly.

I just sorta stood there for a moment.

"Let's go."

"Huh?"

"Let's go. I don't think we want to be here when they wake up."

**o.0.o**

"Paul, why'd you help me?" I asked, practically dying of boredom.

He grunted in response.

"Paaaaauuuuuuullll..." I whined. "Why'd ya help me?"

"Because Prof. Juniper asked me to."

"Oh."

Another awkward silence.

"Why are you even here? There are no contests in Unova." he asked.

"I'm kinda bored with contests. I was thinking about _maybe_joining the Unova league."

Paul smirked.

"Yeah, right. You, a weakling coordinator, are going to battle gym leaders. _Sure._"

"I'm serious!"

"And I'm going to admire a Pokemon for it's cuteness." he said sarcastically.

"I'll prove it! Let's have a battle!"

"Okay." he said nonchalantly while pulling out a poke ball. "Torterra verses Piplup?"

"Fine!" I said. But then, a very devious idea popped in my head. "But let's make this a little interesting."

He raised his eyebrows slightly.

"If you win, I'll give you my Unova starter. But if I win-"

"Which you won't." said Paul as he smirked.

"I will to win! And if I do win, you, Paul Shinji, have to travel through Unova with me!"

**Amy47101: Whoa! What'll happen next? Who's gonna win? Anyway, thank you so, so much from all you reviewers. You guys literally made my day with all your awesome advice, encouragement, and kindness. Thanks a bunch!**

**malory79080: I totally agree with Amy47101! Without you guys, we would both shrivel and die from boredom. I mean, every story needs feedback. And we just happen to have awesome people who give back feedback!**


	4. Time to Battle!

**Amy47101: Hi! Malory wrote this part! I wrote the ending though. Now for the million dollar question: Why does Paul have a fizzy drink addiction?**

**Malory79080: …?**

**Amy47101: Wait! Wrong question! That was for something completely different! Real question: Who's gonna win?**

**Malory79080: Oh! Now I get it! Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 4: Time to Battle!

**Dawn's POV**

I smirked at him smugly while he opened his mouth with astonishment.

"Fine." He says a puts out his hand.

I take his hand and shake it with my hand.

"Let's battle now!" I exclaim. I'm pumped for this battle.

He starts shaking his head at me while smirking.

"I'm not sure you noticed but Piplup and Eevee have both fainted. And I don't think Snivy can take it much longer. Why don't you heal your Pokemon at Professor Juniper's lab?" He says pompously.

I huff at him, realising my mistake.

"Wait here. I'll be right back!" I say and dash off.

**o.0.o**

When I get back to where Paul is standing, I start laughing. He's talking to a tree! Too funny!

"Stop that! Your laugh is even more annoying than your actual voice." Paul growls.

"I'm sorry! It's just that you were talking to that tree!" I say [still laughing] pointing to the tree.

Paul smirks. Why is he smirking? He should look embarrassed. Or annoyed. He shouldn't be smirking!

"For your information, that so called _tree _is actually my Pokemon. Meet Torterra." He says adding quotations to the word 'tree'.

Paul steps out of the way to make me see a gigantic Pokemon with a tree on its back! Now that I think about it, since we're in a forest, it looked like Paul was talking to a normal [poor] tree. When it was actually the tree on Torterra's back!

I cringe but I compose myself with a civilised [?] question.

"Is that the Pokemon you're using?"

He grunts. I take that as a yes!

"Well here comes my Pokemon!" I say and step put the way to let Paul see my Pokemon: Piplup.

"This should be a breeze. You chose a water type. I have a grass type. Any person should know that grass is super effective against water." Paul says with his [stupid] signature smirk.

"We'll just have to wait and see who wins. Don't let Pokemon smarts get to your head." I say with a wise smile.

He grunts and frowns. I give him a triumphant smile.

"Let the battle…begi-"

"WAIT!" Some one says and rudely interrupts me.

Paul and I turn to see Professor Juniper and her assistants lined up a little way away from the battlefield.

"What do you want?" Pauls asks rudely.

The now formed lines of assistants smile at us and take out some popcorn boxes out of nowhere and start to watch us intently.

"I'm going to watch this battle out of research for the lab. I don't know why _these _excuses of assistants are here." Professor Juniper says and points at the assistants.

One of the assistants steps forward and starts to speak:

"This is going to be the highlight of my life. I'm not missing this for the world!"

The others nod and carry on watching us both.

"Well you guys _clearly _need to get out more." I say.

They nod and start to take out some popcorn. They then stuff it in their mouths.

"I'll be the referee!" Professor Juniper exclaims.

She positions herself on the side of the decided battlefield and waits for our signal.

Paul and I both nod with a battle frown on [My one is beautiful but Paul's is just plain ugly].

"Let the battle…BEGIN!" Professor Juniper shouts.

I make the first move.

"Piplup, use Whirlpool!" I command.

Piplup nods and some water starts to warm in his hands. The water gets bigger and bigger until Piplup thinks it right. He suddenly throws it out and [since Torterra is so slow] it hits Torterra directly on the head!

When I take a good look at Torterra again I gape. It doesn't look I marked Torterra AT ALL!

Paul gives me a smirk.

"When will you ever learn? You're not gonna win. You'll fail and lose." Paul says, his voice getting lower as he finishes his sentence.

I frown.

**Paul's POV**

This is just too easy.

"Torterra, use Energy Ball!" I command.

Torterra starts to concentrate and slowly he forms a green ball of power. Torterra then releases it and we [Dawn, Professor Juniper, the idiot assistants and I] watch as it makes it way to Piplup.

This should be a one hit KO.

"Piplup, dodge!" Dawn shouts desperately.

Luckily [damn it] for her, Piplup manages to jump out of the way. Piplup lands on the ground with a satisfied smile.

"Don't think that you'll win because of this _detour_. I'll still win. You just got lucky." I say with my signature frown.

"And don't think that I won't KICK YOUR BUTT because you almost him my Pippy!" Dawn counters back.

"Pip Piplup!" Piplup screams at Dawn.

Dawn gives him an apologetic smile and he calms down.

She's got a screw loose. I can count on that.

"I don't think Piplup likes being called 'Pippy'." I taunt.

"Whatever! Piplup, run around Torterra while using Water Gun!" Dawn commands.

I watch with curiosity as Piplup starts to run around Torterra while spouting out water from his beak.

This could be fatal [not]. I better take action.

"Use Protect!" I command.

**Dawn's POV**

Torterra grunts [**A/N has anyone noticed that Torterra grunts like Paul?!**] and I watch in horror as a green force field surrounds Torterra, blocking my Piplup's attack.

Piplup can't hold his attack any longer and pulls out. Paul has his stupid satisfied smirk on.

"I'm sorry Dawn but this is your last battle with me. I'll take my Snivy with pleasure. Torterra, use Frenzy Plant." Paul says in a deadly voice.

I gape [with everyone else] as enormous vines surround Piplup, take hold of him and _squeeze _the life out of him.

"PIPLUP!" I scream.

When I look at Piplup again and I a tear falls from my eye. Piplup looks like he could die! Poor him…

"You're just a sissy. Only sissies cry." Paul spits at me.

I ignore him and keep looking at Piplup, tears rapidly falling on my face.

"C'mon Piplup. You gotta get up. _Please _get up." I say, bending down.

Piplup groans and _slowly _gets up. I break out a smile but keep it small. Piplup looks so tired. I'll have to go easy on him.

"Piplup, use Peck." I say.

Piplup starts to run [slowly] and picks up the pace, his beak sharpening and growing.

"Protect." Pauls commands simply.

The protect phase happens again.

"_C'mon _Piplup!" I push.

To my delight, Piplup breaks through the force field! Unfortunately, Piplup loses balance and lands on Torterra's back at pierces through one of Torterra's leaves on the tree on his back.

Torterra screams in pain.

Piplup and I look confused at Torterra. How can one leaf hurt him?

"Weakling! Get up and do better!" Paul shouts at him.

Something snaps in my mind. Torterra _hates _it when the tree on his leaf is damaged!

"Piplup, jump on Torterra's back!" I command.

"WAH?!" Professor, the assistants and Paul cry.

"Now Peck on Torterra's tree until it snaps!" I say with a smile.

Piplup obeys.

When Torterra's tree snaps, Torterra screams so hard. Then he faints.

"WOOHOO! I WON! YOU HAVE TO TRAVEL WITH ME! HOW ABOUT THAT?!" I scream at Paul.

Paul sighs, defeated.

The assistants clap and I curtsey.

**o.0.o**

When every one has left, it's just Paul and I standing there.

"You have to travel with me. Let's go!" I say.

**Third Person's POV**

After Dawn and Paul left Nuemva, someone else was just arriving.

A boy around seventeen walked quickly to the lab, hoping to obtain any Pokemon that were left behind. His faithful and most trusted partner on his shoulder, a Zoura.

He stepped inside, just as the sun had set.

He looked at all the machines used to study Pokemon.

It disgusted him. Machinery used to categorize them, machinery to see if they could be power sources, those revolting poke balls to hold them captive.

He looked around. He heard that two trainers came by to choose a starter, leaving one behind.

That was what he was here for.

"I'm sorry, Oshawott, but you really can't go with me." he heard a women say with a sigh. "Return."

He heard the sound of a pokemon being returned to a poke ball, and a door opening.

He did the first thing he thought of: Hid in a broom closet.

He stared through the crack with Zoura, and watched as the women who he presumed was Prof. Juniper walked into the room, and set a poke ball on a table.

She sighed, and gathered up several papers, and left.

After he heard the defiant click of the lock, and the sound of a jeep starting up, he slowly opened the door. Thanks to the moonlight, he didn't have to turn on any lights.

One particular beam of light shone on a table, the table with a gleaming poke ball sitting on it.

He quickly went to the table and snatched the poke ball, letting out the poor creature inside.

It looked up sadly at him. It was crying.

"Don't cry." whispered the teenager. "I'll take you in as my friend. We'll travel across Unova, and make even more friends. Okay?"

Oshawott nodded, and said a few words in poke language.

"My name?" asked the teen, apparently understanding the Pokemon. "My name is N."

And that's my ending, and then we can begin the next chapter, talking about Attila and Hun talking to a higher up in Team Rocket, when they land in Unova on their plane.

**Amy47101: Ha! Betcha you N fans didn't expect _that_! Review and make us happy!**

**Malory79080: I didn't expect that either!**


	5. Team Rocket, Team Plasma, and a Speech

**Amy47101: I'm sorry reviewers! School has been taking a toll on me lately and I couldn't send this chapter to malory79080! But I've got it done, so here we go!**

**Malory79080: School sucks sometimes…**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 5: Team Rocket, Team Plasma, and a Speech.

**Third Person POV**

It was around ten o' clock in the morning.

Dawn and Paul were travelling to Accumula town, and the mysterious trainer N is on Route One, not to far from our heroes.

Somewhere in the sky, however, was a flying machine that looked to be crossed between a helicopter and a storage department. It was unseeable to the naked eye, due to the technology that allowed it to be invisible.

But if it _was_, any person could see the unmistakable red 'R' on the side.

Inside the ship, were two people, a man and a woman.

The women had silver hair pulled into a tight ponytail on the back of her head. Hair framed the sides of her face and gray eyes scowled at the irritably slow rate that the ship was going at.

She wore a cropped gray T-shirt with a red 'R' on the front, and a long sleeved, navy blue shirt under it.

She wore a long, gray, somewhat baggy skirt lined with red on the bottom. Just visibly below the skirt, you see navy blue leggings and brown boots.

Her partner was the man driving the ship. He had blonde hair and tan skin. His eyes were unseeable to the sunglasses that he wore.

He was muscular, and had on a navy blue tank top and a gray vest. Like the women, he had an 'R' on his shirt, but it was split in half.

A strip of brown leather was slung across his shoulder, under the vest, and poke balls were attached to it. He was wearing gray pants that were held up with a belt.

Thick navy blue cuffs adorned his wrists and brown boots adorned his feet.

If you didn't catch on yet, these were members of Team Rocket. Not exactly executives, but not grunts either. Somewhere in between.

The screen flickered for a moment, before the image of their boss showed up on it.

"Giovanni." said the women as she nodded her head.

"Hun." he said, addressing the female. "Have you and Attila reached Unova yet?"

"We are flying overhead right now." said Hun.

"Good. I have information about some new organization starting up there. I expected them to begin planning while Jessie, James, and Meowth were there, but they apparently didn't pose much of a threat."

"When did they ever?" muttered the man, Attila, with a smirk.

"I expect you to complete your orders and eliminate this new organization."

"Is there any information you can give us?" asked Hun.

"All that I recovered is that they are called Team Plasma."

They nodded their heads.

"Don't fail me this time, or your punishment will be much, much worse than last time." said Giovanni as the screen flickered off.

Hun scowled at the now dark screen.

They remembered their last mission to capture Raikou. With the updated technology and impeccable experience, it should have been easy as pie. Except for the few kids who managed to get in their way.

They were sure they would win. So, so sure that victory was theirs. Hell, they even unintentionally took the girl hostage, which could've been used to an advantage.

It was all to perfect, but they somehow managed to break the machinery, and failed.

They were put back down to grunt position, back to scrubbing floors and tending to their bosses, like servants. Back down to the ridiculous grunt uniforms.

Everyone laughed at them. Every conversation, every laugh was about them, loosing to a group of kids. Around every corner, another snicker. Behind their backs, crude and sarcastic comments.

They still rang in their minds.

They worked incredibly hard to get back in their standing position, not a pathetic grunt, but not respected executives. Somewhere in-between.

"Landing in three minutes and twenty four seconds." said the computer, jerking Hun out of her thoughts.

"Oh YEAH!" yelled Attila. "I'm so glad to be back in action!"

They exited the ship, and looked at the surrounding area.

"Hn... I suppose this will be good until we can enter the city." said Hun.

"Yeah, but no one knows who Team Rocket is in Unova, so if we just get rid of the logo, we can do as we please throughout this region."

"True. So very true." murmured Hun as she fiddled with some machinery. "But first things first." said Hun "We have to get some native Pokémon. Running around with Kanto and Johto Pokémon is just as bad as running around with the Team Rocket logo."

"Roger that." said Attila as he entered a forest.

**o.0.o**

While these Rocket peoples were searching for a Pokémon, Dawn and Paul were just coming over a hill that leads to Accumula town.

"Finally!" said Dawn with a sigh. "Back into civilization!"

Paul merely scowled, not nearly as excited as Dawn.

**Dawn's POV**

I don't know why Paul had to be such a downer. He agreed to the bet!

Anyways, we were almost to Accumula town, which I was happy about, in case you haven't noticed.

We stepped into the town, and I looked around.

It was fairly small, with a few children playing around the area.

There were several buildings, and a pokemon centre.

I looked at the town map, and realized something so terribly horrific, so utterly disgusting, and so awful that a zombie apocalypse will start.

There was no Poke mart.

And now we cue complete panic attack.

"OH MY GOD! THERES NO POKÈMART!" I screamed, attracting a few stares.

"Troublesome, quiet down. People are staring." I heard Paul mutter.

"Quiet down? QUIET DOWN?! THERES NO POKÈMART! What're we supposed to do?!"

"Stop yelling in my ear, first off." he muttered. He stared at the map, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh dear..." I heard a voice murmur. "I think I'm lost."

I looked up to see a girl with green eyes and blonde hair cut into a bob cut. She looked around fourteen and had a green hat on her head. She wore an orange and white dress with orange leggings. She had yellow shoes on her feet and a green bag slung across her shoulder.

"Which way was the Pokémon centre?" she murmured while looking around anxiously.

She looked up at us and walked over.

"Um... Do you think you could show me were to find the Pokémon centre? I'm kinda lost."

"Well..." I started.

"Just look for the red roof." said Paul gruffly.

"Humph. You don't have to be so rude about it!"

The girl's eyes trailed down to Piplup, who was standing beside me. She squealed.

"HOW CUTE!" she yelled as she picked up Piplup in a death hug. "Is it yours?"

"He and yes." I answered as I took him back into my arms.

"Awesome! I'm Bianca!"

"I'm Dawn, and that guy is Paul. We're from Sinnoh, and we're about as confused as you are."

"Dang. Well, I'm from Nuemva Town, and left on my journey yesterday with my friend Cheren. He studied up on all this stuff, and probably figured out were the Pokémon centre is."

"Oh."

Awkward silence.

"You wouldn't happen to be the famous coordinator and fashion designer, would you?" asked Bianca.

"Yep, that's me!" I said happily.

"How cool! I'm a huge fan!" she squealed.

I smiled with appreciation.

"I always wanted to participate in a contest, but we don't have any in Unova." she looked up at me. "Can we battle? A contest battle?"

"Sure!"

"Yeah! Let's go right now!"

"Okay!" I said as I stepped back. "Battle-!"

"Hello to you great citizens of Accumula town! I am proud to announce that you are bestowed the great honour of hearing a speech from one of our seven sages, Ghetsis!" someone interrupted us.

We turned our heads towards the plaza. We were at the back of the small crowd, but could easily see people in strange costumes resembling knights and a man with light, tea green hair, and red eyes. Or eye. The other was just three white scares, covered by a red monocle.

He was wearing strange robes with an intimidating and creepy eye pattern on it.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation." he spoke, his voice sending shivers up my spine.

"Pokemon liberation?" murmured Bianca. "Why?"

I heard other murmurs of confusion.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps us humans... only assumed that this is the truth?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

There was a silence. Do these people actually believe this bull?

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"

"Pokémon liberation! We must release them!" someone shouted. I wanted to give them a piece of my mind, but could not make him out amongst the other people.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

And with that, the group of grunts surrounded Ghetsis, and they walked out and away from the crowd. Slowly, the crowd dispersed.

"God, that was creepy." I said.

"I know! Releasing Pokémon is ridiculous." said Bianca.

"Geez, Bianca, you can't even find the Pokémon centre?" asked a boy around fourteen. He had on a white T-shirt with a red 'y' shaped design on it. He had a blue jacket over that and blue sneakers on his feet. He had on black pants and glasses.

He had navy blue eyes and neatly combed black hair, all except for one flyaway.

"You shouldn't have ditched me then!"

"I most certainly did not ditch you. You ran off." he said as he pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "And who are these people?"

"Oh! That's Dawn and Paul!"

"I thought I recognized you. You were the guy who lost the Lily of the Valley tournament." he said as he acknowledged Paul.

"Thanks for reminding me." muttered Paul. "And who might you be?"

"Cheren."

"Your pokemon. Just now they were saying..." said another teen. He looked to be around seventeen or eighteen, and had grey-blue eyes and long tea green hair pulled into a thick ponytail. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a loose white shirt over it and brown kakis with green sneakers. A white and black ball cap was on his head, a round bracelet on his left wrist and square bracelets on his left. A circular charm with some form of rings hung from a long chain around his neck and a rubix cube thingy hung from his belt.

"Wait. You talk awfully fast. What this about Pokémon...talking? That's a funny thing to say." said Cheren as he eyed the stranger with a strange look.

"Yes, they're talking. Oh. Then, you two can't hear it, either... How sad. My name is N."

I looked at Paul, who was also giving this N character strange looks. Cheren was looking at the guy like he was a psycho, and I was just plain confused.

Yeah, I've heard of trainers who share a close bond were they can get what they're trying to say, like me and Piplup, but I never heard of someone who could completely understand Pokémon.

"Wow! You can understand them? That's so cool!" said Bianca with awe.

N ignored her, and focused on Piplup.

"That's funny. This Piplup should be an Empoleon by now. Why is it not evolved?"

Piplup said something in its poke language,

"You wanted to protect Dawn from..." he paused for a moment. "Ariados? So you chose to not evolve, and she complied?"

Piplup nodded his head.

My eyes widened in shock, and my mouth hung agape. Maybe it's the truth? Maybe... He can understand Pokémon?

"Could we please battle?" he asked. "I want to see what your other Pokémon would like to say."

"S-sure." I said, still in shock.

"A double battle." said Paul suddenly. He glared at N.

"Alright. Let's go, my friends!" he said as he threw two poke balls into the air.

The Pokèdex identified one as a Zoura, and the other was an Oshawott.

_Prof. Junipers' _Oshawott.

"Snivy, let's go!"

"Tepig, stand by for battle!"

They froze in place as they saw their friend.

"Sni, Snivy!"

"Tepig? Tep, tep, Tepig?"

"Oshawott!"

I was right, and I think that Paul realized the same thing.

"Snivy, Vine whip!"

"Tepig, Ember!"

The attacks were right on target, except for when Zoura cut them off.

"Zoura, bite Snivy. Oshawott, water gun, if you will."

Zoura bit Snivy vines, and she squealed in pain, trying to vigorously shake him off.

Tepig was blasted with water gun, and landed in a heap near Paul.

After both successfully got up, we tried again, only to be knocked back again.

"Snivy! Vine whip!" I yelled. She did so, sprouting vines from her neck.

"Troublesome, that won't work!" shouted Paul.

Wait for it... Wait for it...

Zoura is jumping to attack...

"Now! Spin, Snivy!"

Snivy did a quick spin, and knocked Zoura to the side, and then continued the super effective attack towards Oshawott. Paul saw his chance, and ordered Ember to be used on Zoura.

"It'll take more than that to bring us down! Oshawott, water gun, Zoura, Shadow claw!"

"Snivy intercept it!" I yelled as the Water Gun came Tepig's way.

She jumped up and spun, releasing a flurry of leaves along with it. She spun and spun and spun until a vortex was created, which she then crashed down onto Oshawott.

While that was going on, Tepig's body becomes outlined in red and red circles of energy came off the front of its body. Tepig then charged at the Zoura through the red circles and its body becomes surrounded by an orb of red-yellow flames.

He began to run, and as he runs, he leaves behind a stream of red-yellow fire.

Then he jumped into the air, and slammed into Zoura, knocking it unconscious.

With both Pokémon unconscious, we claimed victory.

"I am sorry, my friends." said N as he picked up both into his arms.

"N, wouldn't it be smarter to return them to their poke balls?" asked Bianca worriedly.

"No. I prefer to keep them with me Bianca."

She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Cheren.

"How do you know our names?" he demanded.

"Simple. Your Pokémon told me, Cheren."

"But... But... What?"

"Paul, Dawn, I never expected Pokémon to say such things. You guys are different from other trainers." he sighed, and looked towards the sky. "No matter. As long as Pokémon are confined in poke balls... Pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokémon because they're my friends."

After he said that, he turned around, still holding his fainted Pokémon, and disappeared through the gate to Route Two.

**Amy47101: And there's chapter 5, introducing the best Team Rocket duo: Attila and Hun along with Cheren and Bianca! How will Team Plasma react to Team Rocket's presence? Read and review to find out! :)**

**Malory79080: Seriously. Review so we can find out. Well actually so I can find out… **


	6. First Gym Battle

**Amy47101:** **Yes! Here's chapter 6!**

**Malory79080: I wrote this chapter so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 6: First Gym Battle

**Dawn's POV**

Bianca, Cheren, Paul and I all watched N go. N is very strange. I just can't shake a feeling that there is more to N than we think. He's very strange and mysterious. I wonder how he learned to talk that fast! Maybe I'll ask him next time we see him. And I _know _we'll see him again. He's that kind of person.

"Let's go to the Pokemon Centre to heal your Pokemon and get some lunch." Cheren suggested.

"Good idea! I'm starving." Bianca added.

We all made our way to the Centre and Bianca gaped. It only just occurred to me that she's never been in one before. I also gaped because I FINALLY FOUND THE POKEMART! IT'S _INSIDE _THE POKEMON CENTRE! I sigh with relief and notice Cheren leading us to a Nurse Joy at the main counter. Bianca and I follow with Paul putting his hands in his pockets, mooching behind us.

"Hello. May I heal your Pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked after Cheren adjusted his glasses and pushed Bianca forward in front of the lady.

Bianca nodded slightly and held out her Poke balls. After the healing procedure had finished, Paul held out Tepig's poke ball and I held out Snivy's poke ball. Nurse Joy happily healed our Pokemon. We thanked her and found our way to the café section of the Pokemon Centre. We found a big enough lunch table and sat down. The table had a silence looming over it so I decided to strike up a conversation.

"So where are you two heading next?" I asked Bianca and Cheren.

"I'm going to challenge the Striaton's gym leaders." Cheren replied.

"Gym leaders?" Paul asked when he heard the plural.

"Yes. Chili, Cilan and Cress are their names. They're the first gym leaders. Chili is a fire type specialist. Cilan is a grass type specialist and Cress is a water type specialist. They're a good team." Cheren informed him.

Paul grunted in response and I sighed. Grumpy Paul is back again!

"I'm not going to challenge the gym leaders yet." Bianca said, "I want to train my Pokemon more. It's important to level them up and I'd like it if my Pokemon had more experience in battles."

Cheren and I nodded in approval.

"Well the minute we get to Striaton City, I'm going to challenge the gym leaders." I decide.

"Me too!" Cheren exclaims.

Paul grunts and I take that he's going to do the same thing. I get an idea.

"Well since we all want to battle them so badly, why don't we have a triple battle? Surely we would be allowed to do that?" I suggested.

"That's a good idea! That would be good for my Pokemon to interact as a team with one another." Cheren said.

I beamed and looked at Paul. He nodded (which I took as a yes). I clapped my hands with glee.

**o.0.o**

After the four of us had eaten our lunch, we set off for Striaton City. Route 2 wasn't very big so we had cleared it (including battling wild Pokemon) in a very short time.

We encountered Purrloins and Patrats which freaked out Bianca a little a first because she hadn't seen so many Pokemon at once. We'd all battled at one point, me with my Snivy, Paul with his Tepig, Cheren with his Blitzle and Bianca with her Minccino. We also battled with a few trainers so our Pokemon were very ready for this gym battle.

When we entered Striaton City, we all gaped (even Paul!). Striaton looked so cool! The first thing I did was smell the air (thinking I'd smell the aromatic air of a city) but it turns out I smelled cooking fumes. Really good cooking fumes by the smell of it. I saw the others happy faces and knew they'd smelt it too.

We went to the Pokemon Centre to heal our Pokemon first. Then we decided to buy some things at the Poke mart. We all went outside and Bianca started talking.

"It's time for us to part ways. I'm going to go to the Trainer School to study the best way to defeat the gym leaders." She said.

I was quite surprised. I know I haven't known Bianca long but she doesn't seem like the girl to study good ways to battle. Or to study at all.

"Bianca? Is that really you?" Cheren started, waving his hand in front of Bianca's face, "I've never heard of you studying for something." Cheren added cracking a joke and noticing the same point I noticed.

Bianca punched Cheren's arm lightly with a smile on her face. He smiled back, looking at her like he was her older brother. It seems that they have a very good relationship.

"Goodbye Dawn and Paul. It was lovely to meet you in person! You won't see me but I'm sure we'll meet in another place." Bianca exclaimed.

We all said our goodbyes and she was off. We decided that we'd go to the gym since we'd already trained on Route 2.

The Gym looked like a restaurant; not a Gym. At first, Paul and I thought we'd arrived at the wrong place but Cheren pointed us in the right direction. We followed him and arrived in a restaurant. It was very big and had about twenty tables with fine dining chairs placed neatly next to them. There were already quite a few people in there so we knew it was a popular place. There was a commotion at the back of the large room so we went to investigate.

There were a bunch of teen girls crowded around these three boys in waiter's outfits. The boy with a defiant expression had bright red spiky hair. The boy with the quiet expression had blue hair (like the sea!) that hanged down on his face. The boy with the polite smile had spiky grassy green hair. I wondered why these girls clearly loved them. They weren't anything special. Were they?

"Look out! Coming through!" Cheren shouted and lead us through the crowd.

We then arrived at the front of the crowd and saw the boys up close. I decided to ask them where the gym leaders were. I asked the guy with red hair.

"Where do you think they are? You're looking right at them!" He replied after I'd asked them.

I realised then that he was right.

"Chili! Don't be so rude." The blue haired boy warned Chili.

"Oh lay off, Cress." Chili retorted.

"I won't." Cress argued back, his quiet aura fading a little.

"Please don't fight guys!" The green haired boy said.

They nodded but still frowned at each other.

"Sorry about that," Greenie apologised, "Come with me into a quieter room." Greenie motioned us into a room with a big battlefield. This is probably the place where they have gym battles.

I immediately felt excited! I'd never had a gym battle before!

"My name is Cilan. These are my brothers, Chili and Cress." Cilan introduced.

We nodded.

"We'd like to challenge you to a gym battle!" Paul stated. I was quite surprised. He barely ever spoke.

"I'd suspected that." Cilan said, nodding.

"We'd like to have a triple battle." Cheren added, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Sure! Just don't expect it to be easy!" Chili exclaimed. He had a determined face. This sure won't be an easy battle.

We all nodded and got into position of a triple battle.

"Pansear, c'mon out!" Chili commanded. Out came a monkey with red hair and a long tail. It looks so cute!

"Sear!" Pansear exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Panpour, please come out." Cress commanded, his voice staying cool. Another monkey came out. It had blue hair and big ears and another long tail. Also very cute!

"Pour, pour!" Panpour exclaimed.

"Pansage, its evaluation time!" Cilan shouted. Another monkey (wow, a lot of monkeys!) came out. It had a green slight bush on its head and another long tail. Cute, too!

"Sage, sage!" Pansage exclaimed.

"Evaluation time?" I asked Cilan.

"You'll see." Cress grumbled.

After Cheren, Paul and I took out our Pokemon, the battle began! We three took the first move.

"Snivy, use Vine Whip on Panpour!" I commanded.

"Tepig, Ember on Pansage!" Paul commanded.

"Blitzle, use Thunder Shock on Pansear!" Cheren added.

Snivy ran forward, vines sprouting out of her neck and whipped Panpour on the stomach. Panpour fell back and cried out in pain. It was super effective! Tepig snorted out fire from its snout and it landed on Pansage's bush on its head. Pansage started jumping up and down frantically. Blitzle suddenly formed an electric glow and shocked Pansear on its butt. Maybe this battle is easier than expected.

"Panpour, use Water Gun on Pansage's bush!" Cress commanded.

Panpour targeted Pansage's bush and spurted water from its mouth. The fire immediately doused and I gaped. They were really working as a team. Fortunately, Pansage fainted as his head still felt like he was burning. Yes! One down, two to go!

"Return, Pansage. You did well today." Cilan mumbled.

Paul and Cheren high-fived each other.

"Good job, Paul!" I congratulated him. He smirked in response.

"Don't get so cocky," Chili smirks, "Pansear, use Ember on Snivy!"

Pansear came running at us with his eyes fiery with passion. He conjured a fireball and threw it at Snivy.

"Snivy, dodge and constrict Panpour with Vine Whip!" I command.

Snivy thankfully dodged and using her vines around Panpour's body.

"Pour, pour!" Panpour cried out in pain.

I clapped my hands in glee.

"Tighter!" I commanded.

"Stop that, girl! Pansear, use Ember on Snivy's vines!" I heard Chili command.

To my horror, there was a fire ball hurtling straight for Snivy's vines and I knew that she might faint if she got in contact of it.

"Tepig, fire doesn't affect you so jump in front of Snivy!" Paul shouted.

I saw Tepig sprint on his stubby little legs to Snivy. Tepig is surprisingly fast! I was over the moon when Tepig got there in time and protected Snivy. I hugged Paul which made me blush a little.

"Let me get some action in! Blitzle, use Spark!" Cheren commanded after feeling a bit left out.

Blitzle ran forward and had an electric force around him. He rammed into Pansear and knocked Pansear flying. Pansear had fainted! This was my chance to shine!

"Snivy, squeeze him tighter!" I shouted.

Snivy squeezed as hard as she could and there was a result. Panpour fainted! I jumped up and down and enforced a group hug. Cheren wriggled out of it leaving Paul and I hugging (we didn't know so we were still smiling)! It was kinda embarrassing. When we saw each other, we sprang apart. My face was bright red but I didn't mind BECAUSE WE WON!

"Stop smiling," Cress commanded to me which surprised me," Hell is about to start."

"It's evaluation time, my friends!" Cilan shouted. Uh oh, it's what Cress was talking about.

"Your battle was an exquisite taste in my mouth. Your team was like a cake; you needed all the ingredients to become successful." Cilan informed us.

We were all silent.

"He does this all the time." Chili groaned.

We all laughed.

**Amy47101: Guess what people's? This girl posted her first story! Read it please! ^.^**

**Malory79080: Hope you like it! And please read Amy's new story! It's really good!**


	7. Trouble in the Dream Yard

**Amy47101: Hey hey people's! Okay, I am so, so sorry for the delay. School has been holding me up lately and I DID happen to start publishing my own stories.**

**Malory79080: You guys better forgive her! Mostly because this chapter is in her hands! And I want to read it!**

**Disclaimer: We both do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 7: Trouble in the Dream Yard

**Paul's POV**

"Paul! Do we have to leave now?" whined Dawn for about the fifteenth time since we left the gym. I was surprised, actually. I never, in a million years, thought that Dawn, of all people, would win a gym badge.

"Yes. If we want to get to Nacrene City, then we have to hurry onto route two."

"But Paul..."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But-"

"For the last time, I said-"

"PAAAAAAAAUUUUUULLLLL! DAAAAAAAAWWWWWNNNN!" yelled the all too familiar voice of Bianca. "Guesswhatguesswhatguesswhat?"

She was running at is in a speed that was so fast, I was sure being the path of an Extreme Speed using Lucario would have been safer. I was about to jump out of the way, when she suddenly tripped, and fell flat on her face.

Dawn was the one to help her up first, while I stood there, comprehending what just happened.

"You okay?" asked Dawn as she pulled the blond to her feet.

"She'll be fine. It happens every time that she really gets going fast." said Cheren, who came up behind us, with his Purrloin on his shoulder and Bianca's Minccino on his head. I think Dawn was about to ask why Bianca pokemon was on his head, but decided against it.

"Guess what!" said Bianca, not even fazed by her fall. She pulled out a badge case, and opened it. "I won the Trio badge!"

"Great!" Dawn said with a grin. "Guess all that studying paid off!"

"I know! Even though I only had Minccino too!" she said happily. Geez, now that's _two _idiots who won. I think _someone _needs to toughen up the gyms a little bit. "Anyways, I heard that there's this 'mystery Pokemon' at the Dream Yard, just east of here! But Cheren says that I shouldn't go alone cause there were some 'suspicious characters' there." she said, while putting air quotes around 'suspicious' and 'characters'.

"I'll go with you!" said Dawn, before momentarily shooting me an evil grin. "We were just heading there anyways!"

"No we weren't." I said.

"Yes, we were." said Dawn, shooting me the glare of death. Then she went and linked arms with Bianca. "Let's go!"

Then they were both running off.

...

In the wrong direction.

"I guess we should go lead them in the right way." said Cheren with a sigh.

* * *

"Dawn and her stupid personality. Stupid Troublesome girl." I mumbled under my breath as I stomped through the Dream Yard.

Yeah, I got separated from everyone else.

First, Bianca and Dawn thought that they saw the mystery pokemon, which turned out to be a Munna, and ran after the pinkish pokemon, leaving me and Cheren in the dust. Then Cheren was _sure_that he saw Bianca's green hat, and ran after it. Leaving me completely.

Suddenly, I saw some sort of light. An attack, maybe? Were Dawn and everyone else signalling?

I followed the light, and saw... Some sort of machine.

It was pretty big, and had two panel looking things atop the tower it was supported by. There was a small computer attached to it, and several pokemon floated around it. They were like pink balloons, with a bunch of purple flowers spotted here and there across their bodies. They stared at the purple energy, as if mesmerized by it.

Two figures stood aside, watching the machine, and monitoring whatever the computer is searching for. They both had on black trench coats and hats. I could make out that one was male and the other female. The women had silver coloured hair, while the man, from what I could tell, was blond.

What the hell were they doing?

I saw a Munna float by my head, and saw it was going towards the machine. I grabbed it, but it didn't even seem fazed.

What was wrong with these things?

"Heeeeey! Munna, wait for me!" I heard Bianca yell as she trudged through the tall grass, following a Munna who was also dragged by the machines force. I saw Dawn close behind her, and mentally smacked myself.

Now here was a good question: What the hell were those two _thinking_?

"Sorry!" said Bianca as she returned the Munna to a poke ball. Guess she managed to catch it. "This lil' one got really frisky all of a sudden and..." she stopped for a moment, and took in what was going on. "Um... Whatcha doing?"

They didn't answer. Their hats shaded their eyes, giving them both a somewhat menacing appearance.

"Not very talkative?" said Bianca. "We were just leaving. So continue with your, uh, research, I guess?"

The two began to back away when, suddenly, a Liepard whizzed by them, barely scratching them with its claws.

It went strait to the two mysterious figures, and attempted to attack.

Was it one of theirs? No, their expressions said everything. Cheren's, maybe? But his Purrloin was barely ready to evolve.

"You evil fiends!"

Okay, who says 'fiends' nowadays?

"How dare you hurt these Pokemon?!"

Three Team Plasma grunts stepped forward and confronted the mystery duo. They each had a different a Liepard beside them, and were glaring daggers at the two people. They threw out poke balls. The women had a Zoroark and the man had Gurdurr. And, like that, a battle erupted in the dream yard.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

"BIANCA! GET DOWN!" I yelled as attacks came flying our way. This was disastrous! If we get up, we'll be hit!

"What are we gonna do?!" yelled Bianca in panic. She was practically pulling her hair out of her head.

"Does any of your pokemon know a protecting move?"

"No!"

I looked over my shoulder, at the attacks coming to and from every direction. Whoever those two cloaked people are, they're a hell of a lot stronger than us. Battling would be no good.

"Sneak around into the bushes. Maybe then-"

There was a large cracking noise, and Bianca let out a shriek. She dove out of the way as a huge piece concrete fell towards us.

I, on the other hand, was in frozen shock. It was like someone took some soap and a rag, and completely wiped my mind clean. I couldn't walk, couldn't grab my poke balls, and couldn't hear Piplup trying to break the concrete with Drill Peck. All I could do was open my mouth, as if to scream, but nothing came out. Like my vocal cords were shut off, I was screaming a silent scream.

I felt someone grab my arms, and drag me away and into the bushes. The concrete smashed town, breaking into tiny little pieces. I looked up at my saviour, and realized that it was Paul.

I regained my composure as Paul grabbed my by the shoulders and shook me roughly.

"Why the hell didn't you move?!" he yelled. "You could've been crushed!"

" You know, a 'Hey, are you alright?' would've been nice." I said while glaring at him. "Yes I'm fine."

"Where's Bianca?"

"I think she dived for the bushes." I looked up, and saw a Munna floating over Pauls head. "Did you catch one?"

"No."

"You should. I think it likes you."

"I am _not _catching such a girly pokemon."

"It isn't girly."

"Yes it is."

"...Jerk."

He face palmed, and I snickered in my mind. It was fun to irritate him!

"Any ideas on how to get out of this?" he asked.

I thought about the situation. Three Plasma grunts are fighting two people who were obviously strong. Bianca and Cheren aren't here, so Paul and I are on our own. Torterra and Piplup _might _be able to stand a chance, but there was no way of knowing if the mystery duo had any more pokemon. So, the best way to get out of this was to either leave and let them continue with what they're doing, or get the mystery duos machine to malfunction.

"We have to get the computer to malfunction." I mumbled to myself.

"What?" Paul asked.

"The computer. If we get their machine to malfunction, then the duo might leave. If they leave, then Team Plasma will either follow them or leave them alone." I tapped the ground thoughtfully. "Now to figure out how to do that..."

Paul grabbed a poke ball and let out the creature inside. I shrieked at the sight of the shiny Galvantula.

"Why the hell did you capture that thing?" I hissed, my eyes never leaving it. Paul shrugged.

"It was strong."

"You _know _that I don't like spiders!"

"And _you_ know that I hate troublesome girls who has a name that starts with 'D', ends with 'N', and has an 'A' and a 'W' in the middle!"

"Jerk!"

"Troublesome!"

* * *

_Several minutes later…_

I was meant to be a distraction. Paul was hiding in the bushes closer to the machine with Galvantula.

"Let's do this." I mumbled. "Eevee, Covet!"

Pink hearts and silver sparkles formed around Eevee and shot at the pokemon. Two of the Plasmas pokemon fell from being hit with the unexpected attack while the third was unaffected. The duo was affected, but not by much. In fact, they seemed more irritated then hurt.

"Zoroark, Dark Pulse!"

Darkness formed around Zoroark's paw, and it slammed it down into the ground. The darkness rippled across the ground, destroying concrete, barrels, plastic cones, and other forms of rubble. Worst, it destroyed my hiding spot.

Oh crap.

I scrambled to stand up as Zoroark speed towards me. I got out of the way just in time.

"Snivy!" I yelled as I let her out. "Leaf tornado!"

Zoroark wasn't even fazed as the flurry of leaves hit it. It crossed its arms.

"_Is that's all you got?_"

Wait did it...talk? No. No, Pokémon don't talk!

"Snivy! Leaf Tornado! Eevee, Covet!"

"Disable." the women smirked. "There go's two of your strongest attacks. I've seen 3-year-old boys battle better."

"Vine Whip! Tackle!"

"Pointless! Bite the both of them!"

Zoroark's fangs closed around Eevee's forepaw and Snivy's vines. Both screamed in pain. Snivy shook it off, but Eevee was thrown in the air. While she came back down, Zoroark flew up, and clamped its jaw around her middle.

"Eevee!" I yelled as Zoroark spat her out. There was blood. A lot of blood. Her breathing was laboured. Oh, Arceus. Oh God, oh God.

I dug through my bag for potions.

"It's gonna take more than a few measly potions to fix that." said the women, her smirk never once leaving her face. "This is what happens when you meddle in the affairs of grownups."

The Zoroark grinned, and blood lined its mouth, dripping down its chin. Oh God, please tell me that isn't flesh and fur.

"You're a witch." I said, and for the record, I did not say 'witch'.

"And you're an irritating brat! Dark Pulse!"

"Focus Blast!"

I looked over to see the attack came from. N. Zoroark screamed in pain before fainting.

"Thundershock!"

Paul attacked the machine, and it was surrounded by static. The Munna's around it saw the danger, and scrambled to leave the area. Smoke began to arise from it as a few mini explosions erupted from it.

"Get down!" yelled N as he pushed me down. I shielded Snivy, Piplup, and Eevee as the machine violently exploded.

As soon as the explosion subsided, I got up, and looked at Eevee. It was worse then I originally thought. Blood stained the entire front of my white tank top. N came over, and looked at it.

"This is bad." he said as he dug through his pockets for something. "I don't usually use human-made products on pokemon."

He pulled out a rainbow coloured bottle, and sprayed it all over the wounds before wrapping gauze around it.

"But this is an emergency."

He grabbed a small pouch, and pulled out several small tablets. He popped a few into Eevee's mouth, and they dissolved.

"What was that?"

"A secret potion that my sister made. She swore that it was one-hundred percent natural and was proven to heal any pokemon wound. Those tablets were natural painkillers that I bought."

"Thank you." I said as I returned all my pokemon, but Piplup.

"I suggest taking her to a Pokemon center, just to make sure." said N as he walked into the shadows.

"Is everything okay? I saw N and..." he trailed off as he saw the blood on my shirt. "What happened? Did N do something?"

"He saved Eevee. S-she almost d-died..." I sniffled, and felt a few tears drip down my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

It was Paul. He actually looked concerned.

"Dawn, lets get to the pokemon center." said Paul as he helped me up.

We began to walk, and I realized something.

Paul didn't call me irritating, or Troublesome, or whatever else he wanted to call me.

He called me by my actual, honest to God name. He called me Dawn.

* * *

**Amy47101: Sorry about the delay! Also, people, I heard that some of you are getting angry at Malory for the late updates. Next time, please just yell at me.**

**Malory79080: Yes. Please don't take it out on me. Actually, I'm writing the next chapter so if I take mega long to write it THEN get angry at me.**


	8. Into Nacrene City!

**Amy47101: ****Sorry for the late chapter! Malory and I here got into a tiny argument about how to write it!**

**Malory: Yeah… I hope you like this chapter, guys! I tried really hard. ^-^**

**Disclaimer: We both do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 8: Into Nacrene City!

**Dawn's POV**

Paul and I both run to the Pokemon center. I'm carrying Eevee while running so I can't run very well. Actually; I'm not much of a runner anyway. Sports and me – don't mix.

"Hurry up!" I pant at Paul who is only slightly ahead of me.

"You hurry up!" He growls at me. I stick my tongue out at him and he frowns in reply, but we get there in time.

I barge the doors open and everyone inside stares at us. I guess it was from the blood all over my shirt and the battered Eevee in my arms. I ran up to the shocked and worried Nurse Joy and placed Eevee gently on the counter.

"My lord, what happened to you two?"

"Please check on her." I plead. Completely ignoring her question. "She had fatal wounds, but got healed by some potion but we were advised to bring Eevee here."

Nurse Joy takes Eevee from the counter and calls for her Audino. Audino comes running and takes my pokemon away.

"It's okay." Nurse Joy assures us. "You and your boyfriend don't need to worry; Eevee will be fine."

"MY BOYFRIEND?!" I exclaim. Nurse Joy sweat drops at my outburst but nods. I turn beetroot red and when I look at Paul, he's gone a slight pink.

"We're not a couple." He tells the Nurse Joy. "No way, on earth, would I ever even think about being with her. We're complete opposites and she's too happy and has a cheerleader persona with annoying Pokemon I'd never be with her. And we'll pick up Eevee later."

We later returned to our rooms, deciding to spend the night before leaving for Nacrene tomorrow. I peeled off my bloody shirt, and tossed in the trash. I wasn't wearing that again.

Then what would I wear? I dug through my pink backpack and found an extra white shirt, and then my favourite pink skirt. Hmm...

I know! I'll Unovise my old Sinnoh outfit!

_The Next Day…_

I looked in the mirror, and smiled. I put on the white tank top and black vest, but instead of shorts, I had my pink skirt on, with black knee-length leggings. I had on my black high tops, and let my hair down, not clipping it up or anything. I like this one better; it suited me.

I heard a knock on the door, and quickly shoved my ball cap on my head, and went to answer it.

I open the door to see Paul. He looks just as frowny as ever and has shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Yes?" I ask, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Let's go to Nacrene City now. I want my next Gym badge." Paul mutters. I nod and walk back inside and smooth down my new outfit, grab my Pokemon (currently in my poke balls, except Piplup, you can't put him in there) and walk out the door.

I tell Paul to follow me and we go and pick up Eevee. When we've got her, we walk to the arch where the man is standing.

"Have you obtained the Striaton City Gym badge?" He asks us suspiciously.

"Yes." Paul growls. I don't know why, maybe he's suspicious of Paul's purple hair, but the man declines us an entrance.

"I don't believe you."

"Go get a life and let us pass." Paul is angry now.

"I have a life. I'm single and I like it."

"Maybe that's why you don't have a wife…" I mumble. Paul is the only one who hears and smirks.

"Are you laughing at me?!" The man asks. His eyes are wide and Paul's not the only one who looks angry. "Go on! Scram!"

Paul gets really angry and crosses his arms and starts shouting abuse at the man. I push him out the way and calmly show him my badge case with the badge placed in it.

"Oh. It seems you _do _have it. I'll let you pass." The man says awkwardly.

"You better…" Paul mutters. We pass the man and hurry up the path until we get to a Day-Care Center and a Nursery next to it. I see a kid's playground and coo at their sheer cuteness.

"Girls…"

"Hey! I heard that!" I shout at him and whack him on the arm. He smirks and continues to make it to Nacrene City.

"Don't you want to watch the kiddies?" I protest and pull him back.

"I'd rather dye my hair pink and shave my eyebrows off." He hisses at me.

I start laughing because that mental image is hilarious. He frowns at me and pulls me to our destination. I sigh in defeat and we move on.

After battling a few trainers, we arrive at the city. I gape with excitement. So many colours!

There are a number of warehouses dotted around the city and there's a small café that looks very cute. There is also a museum next to the café. My stomach growls when I look at a waitress place a plate of lasagne on a man's table.

"Can we eat now?" I whine at Paul.

"No. I want to battle the Gym leader." Paul objects.

"Please! It's been ages since we ate breakfast!" I moan and tug his jacket.

"Two hours. It's been two hours." Paul tells me. I slump but still walk to the café. Who cares what he thinks?

"Troublesome!" Shouts an angry Paul. I giggle and carry on. I get inside and hear the sound of a clatter of plates. The café looks very nice and I find a table for two.

Paul will definitely follow me. He's not one to take out of the bet we made. At least that's what I think.

"Five…four…three…two….one." I whisper to myself. That's the countdown of Paul arriving here.

"Troublesome!"

I smirk and wait while he walks over and sits down opposite me. The waitress walks over to us.

"Are you ready to order?" She asks both of us.

"Yes." I answer for the both of us. "I'd like to have a salad, lasagne and some garlic bread with some sparkling water please."

"I'll have some lasagne and some water please." Paul says gruffly. The waitress nods and walks off.

"I thought you weren't going to eat anything here. It's only been _two _hours." I taunt. Paul frowns and doesn't say anything until the waitress comes back with our food and drinks.

I look at the food with a gleam in my eye. I then quickly gobble up some of my salad and devour my garlic bread.

"I've never seen such a girly girl eat so much." Paul comments. I stick my tongue out at him. Childish; I know but that was my only retaliation.

I take Eevee out of her poke ball and feed her some of my salad. I need to get her strength up if we're going to battle the next Gym leader. And after losing quite a lot of blood, she needs to eat.

I'm about to dig into _my _lasagne when someone squeals and taps me on the shoulder.

I turn around to see a sixteen year old girl wearing a white tank top, jean mini shorts and a black vest. She has black military boots on and a baseball cap that covers her long chestnut brown hair that is currently tied back.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I just _died_ when I saw your Eevee!" She exclaims.

"Oh boss, not another customer! I want my Gym badge!" A sixteen year old boy whines to her.

He is wearing black jeans, a blue jacket, red trainer and a baseball cap that covers his chestnut brown hair. The girl frowns at him, but carries on.

"That was Black, my _employee_. My name is White. I run BW talent agency that specialises in Pokemon actors. I'm the manager and founder. I make their dreams come true and they can end up starring in adverts, movies and even a series of programmes!" White explains to me.

"But what do you want with her?" Paul asks rudely. I'm about to step on his foot, but someone starts shouting. And it's Black.

"I'M GOING TO THE POKEMON LEAGUE! AND I'M GONNA WIN! I AM SO TOTALLY ABSOLUTELY GONNA… WIN THAT TOURNAMENT! WATCH OUT ELITE FOUR – SHAUNTAL! CAITLIN! GRIMSLEY! MARSHAL! AND REIGNING CHAMPION ALDER! READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" Black shouts.

We all sweat drop and cover our ears. White gives me an apologetic look. I smile with embarrassment.

"Sorry about that. Black just randomly shouts out his dreams to the world. You get used to it." White says and scratches her head.

"Wacko-doodle." Paul mumbles. This time, I kick him under the table and he gives me a frown, but leaves it.

"What did you want to ask me…?" I ask White. A light bulb practically pops over her head, and she asks me the big question.

"Well, what I wanted to ask you was if your Eevee wanted to star in one of my adverts!"

**Amy47101: ****And that's that people! I love Black and White. AGENCYSHIPPING FOREVER!**

**Malory79080: ****-.-; Seriously, Amy?**

**Amy47101: *Awkward cough* Um, yes. So read and review while I eat some Garlic Bread. ^.^**


	9. Gym Battles, Adverts and Trouble

**Amy47101: Hiya, peoples. I seriously do not have much to say... -.-"**

**Malory79080: I know what to say! I wrote this chapter, and I hope you like it! :) **

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon (which saddens me every day)**

Chapter 9: Gym Battles, Adverts and Trouble

**Dawn's POV**

"Huh?" both Paul and I manage to say. She wants to have my Eevee star in her adverts?

"No," Paul decides. I glare at him. He can't answer for me! It's my Pokemon.

"Wait, I really like this idea," I cut in. Paul frowns at me. I think quickly on my feet (well, on my chair, but who cares?). "Give me one good reason why I can't."

Paul ponders for a little. "We have a Gym battle and we could get to Castelia City tonight if we hurry."

"That's a slight problem," I admit. I see White recoil in disappointment. I decide to make her day, "but I can figure something out!"

"Great!" White exclaims her eyes lit up. She then tugs on Black's arm, and starts to arrange the shoot with me. After deciding on a time, they both leave the café.

I sigh and look at Eevee. She's going to be a star! I always knew that my Pokemon would be destined for stardom. I mean, I'm superstar material; it's just that some people don't recognise that. I turn to my lasagne and devour it. Paul looks at me with an appalled look. I shrug and start to smooth down Eevee's fur. She needs to look appealing.

"You do know that she'll get tended to at the shoot, right?" Paul asks, pointing to Eevee. I grumble when I realise that he's right. Stupid Paul.

I roll my eyes and pick up my bag. Paul then stops me.

"What are we going to do about that problem?"

I scratch my head, thinking. "What about if you go get your Gym badge while I do the shoot. If the shoot goes well, then I'll have enough time to obtain my Gym badge. Then we can rest up at the Pokemon Center until tomorrow, when we make our way to Castelia City."

"Okay," Paul simply says and leaves the table.

"Wait!" I plead. "Where are you going?"

"To get my badge. I'll meet you at the shoot." He says with his frown. He then saunters off.

I sigh and collect my belongings. I can always take a walk to consume time until the shoot. I mean, it's not like I'm bored. Only boring people are bored. I could always go shopping. This city is supposed to be really arty so they must have clothes on sale.

Paying for our food, I left the cafe. Once outside, I began to stroll absent mindedly around Nacrene, Eevee and Piplup smiling beside me. I walk past warehouses, all painted with bright colours. I then pass an old rail track. It looks abandoned, no one uses it anymore.

I sit down on a nearby grassy area, taking in all the scenery. I brush down my dress and adjust my hat. My mind wanders to the shoot. Maybe I could help with the wardrobe department. I am a renowned accessory designer after all. They should be honoured to have me even offer. I decide against offering, for I hated my cocky side, and surely didn't want to show it during my Pokemon's debut. It _was _their debut, after all.

"Pip, Piplup!" Piplup called out to me. I frowned. Piplup never uses that voice unless… There's something important happening. I frown again. I know that the shoot is important, but Piplup doesn't get excited about these sorts of things.

When I used to do a little modelling, Piplup wouldn't even talk to me. I think he felt like I was neglecting him. But that's not happening now! I think something's going to happen. I stand up, cautious, and then squeal when I see a…STAIN on my dress. This is a disaster! I rub at it frantically but freeze when I hear a rustle in the nearby bushes.

I walk over to it, scared. Who is there? This is too creepy; I know that it's freaky.

"Dawn!" a voice shouts out to me. I spin around to see White, glancing at her watch.

"How do you know my name?" I ask. "I haven't told you."

"Who doesn't know you?" White says coolly. "I mean, you're Dawn Hikari Berlitz. You're an amazing accessory designer. Now, let's get to the shoot. I need to ask you something else."

And with that, White hurried in the opposite direction. I hurry after her, wondering why she needs me at the shoot so early.

When we arrive, I gasp. There are millions of cameras, caravans, lights, backdrops, clothes, Pokemon and people milling everywhere. The set is right next to Pinwheel Forest (right next to Nacrene City). There are flowers everywhere, making this spot quite appealing.

"What's up?" I ask, tying to sound relaxed. Truth is, I'm really nervous; I'm not used to this kind of background. I only modelled when I was eight for about six months, and my memory is too foggy to remember what it was like.

"I saw your Piplup," White answers. She grins at me. "I'd like Piplup in this advert, too."

"Wow," I manage to say. "You want Piplup, too?"

I look over to Piplup. He is waving his flippers around and nodding. He's too dramatic.

'Like Pokemon, like trainer,' I think.

White nods and picks up Piplup. "Yes. The advert is advertising a Pokemon shampoo. Basically, what will happen is Eevee is participating in a beauty contest and wants to win. All the other contestants look beautiful, and Eevee feels out of her depth. Then, Gigi, my Tepig, will offer her the shampoo. After Eevee's taken it and put it on, she goes in front of the judges. Your Piplup will be one of the judges. She'll show off her fur, and the judges will hold up a card that says '10/10'. Piplup will show his card, first."

My mouth is wide open. "Isn't that a little hard to do in a few hours?"

"Oh, not at all!" White laughs. "It's as easy as pie."

Is pie easy? I shake my head at the thought.

White then talks to this man, the director, about the shoot, and then walks off. I stand awkwardly to the side. I'm not really sure what to do. Maybe I should help? I decide to browse the clothes for the shoot. I'm disappointed, though, because the only accessories are two pink bows and a red bow-tie. I think they're both for my Pokemon.

I wonder how Paul is doing… WAIT! What am I talking about? He's just another guy that annoys me and called me 'Troublesome'. In fact, he's a big jerk. He's totally not worth thinking about.

Then why am I thinking about him?

* * *

After the shoot is done, many people (mostly the crew and White) congratulate me on my Pokemon. I have to admit: I think they did fabulous, too! Eevee was super confident, she's really feeling better about the trauma we had yesterday. Piplup looked so smart, though! I almost died with happiness when Piplup pulled the card up.

I'm about to collect my Pokemon from White when I hear a crash next to me. I spin around to see three unconscious people, all with gashes on their heads. I can see poke balls lying next to them, empty.

"Their Pokemon have been stolen," someone concludes. I then see Black, his face confused. I scoot over to him in a hurry.

"What do you mean?" I ask, scared.

"I know a few of these people, and they all love their Pokemon dearly. They wouldn't just leave their Pokemon out. And look:" Black points to one of the poke balls. "The mechanism on this has been broken. But I don't know how and why…"

Black paces around for a while and then takes one of his poke balls from his pocked. Out comes a Munna, a pink floating Pokemon with purple flowers on it. To my horror, the Munna floats on Black's head, AND SUCKS SOMETHING OUT OF HIS BRAIN!

"WHAT'S HE DOING?! THAT'S DANGEROUS!" I shout. White places a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry," she assures me, "nothing's wrong, I promise you. It's normal. You get used to it."

"How?" I whisper.

"Black's head is full of winning the Pokemon League," White starts to explain, "he has no room to think about anything else. What Munna's doing, is sucking the dream out of his head, enabling him to think about something else."

I recoil in horror. "What about his dream? How can he still want it if Munna sucks it out of him?"

"That's the thing," White chuckles, "the dream never dies out. I think it's because it's too important to him. It's quite admirable."

I nod and watch Black. His eyes cloud with Munna on his head, and he droops slightly. As quickly as Munna placed himself on Black's head, it left.

"Of course," Black whispers.

"What? What's happening?" I push for more answers.

"You!" Black suddenly shouts, pointing to a bush with a navy blue rock next to it.

"Um, Black? What are you talking about?" White asks sceptically.

"Come out," Black commands.

I start to think that Black is downright insane, but then I see the bush shuffling. Then, a woman with ginger hair comes out. I look at her in disbelief. The emblem on her outfit… It's a blue 'P'. Team Plasma is here. I immediately get angry. How can they still be so nasty after all the horrid things they've done? I remember those people, the duo. They were the one's who hurt Eevee. Those shameful people, that's not acceptable.

"What do you want?!" I snarl at them. If I don't look angry, then you're right. I'm fuming.

The Team Plasma grunt just smirks and hits the navy blue rock. The rock then…STANDS UP? It turns out that the rock is a Boldore.

"My motive is simple," she sneers, "I just want to liberate these Pokemon." She indicates a sack, which is moving, in one gloved hand. There must be the stolen Pokemon in there!

"Well that's not going to happen," I hear a voice, Paul's voice, tell the grunt.

Paul stands next to us, Torterra's poke ball clenched in his hand. Black pats him on the back, but recoils as Paul slaps the hand out of the way.

"Honestly," he grumbles, "Black and I were about to obtain our Gym badges after some training, but then we hear your girly screams."

"We weren't screaming!" I protest. Paul smirks. "If you want your Gym badge so much, then leave us alone!"

"You don't understand, though, Troublesome," Paul says. "I'm here to help."

* * *

**Amy47101: Zzzz...**

**Malory79080: *shakes Amy47101's shoulder* Hey, Amy! Aaaaaammmmmmy! Wake up!**

**...**

**Malory79080: Okay, reviewers, Amy fell asleep, and she doesn't seem to be waking up any time soon... *shakes Amy's shoulder again* so I guess I'll be saying goodnight or good morning or whatever time it is where ya live!**


	10. Trouble in Nacrene City!

**Amy: Ugh, I'm sorry! So, so sorry! I got so caught up that I abandoned my collaboration partner… **

**Mal: Nah, that's fine! I understand how busy we girls can be. I would probably do that same… -_- Hahaha…**

**Disclaimer: We both don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 10: Trouble in Nacrene City

**Dawn's POV**

"You say," Paul said while turning towards the Plasma grunts. "That you were 'liberating' those Pokémon. Correct?"

"Yes! That is the sole goal of our glorious team!" cried the guy.

"Besides, these Pokémon don't mind," said the girl.

"Really?" Black asked sarcastically. "If they truly wanted to go with you, then would they be running behind us for protection?" The grunts blinked, and looked at their sacks, which where sliced open, and, empty.

"Wha...? God damnit!"

"Good job, Snivy!" I cried as the grass-snake came back to me, her little arms crossed and smirking. Paul, likewise, sent out his Torterra, its huge legs crushing some equipment. The grunts stared, wide-eyed at the foreign, and might I add huge, Pokémon.

"RETREAT!" cried the grunts as the turned and bolted into the Pinwheel Forest.

"Hey-!" Black cried, before he was cut off by an explosion.

"Hit the deck!" someone cried in panic, and I dived for the floor, arms over my head, my eyes squeezed shut while the ground rumbled with an after shock.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Black exclaimed loudly, helping White up. I noticed a trail of smoke coming from the museum. My eyes widened.

"This wasn't the target at all!" I cried. "They where aiming for the museum!"

"Museum... The Gym?" Paul asked as he raised an eyebrow. "But why?" He looked at Black and White, and they both shrugged.

"This was the first time they tried something so big," White said, her blue eyes glancing nervously from the smoke. "All we know is that they want to liberate Pokémon."

"Then why are we standing here?!" demanded Black. "We've gotta move!"

"I can't," White said. "I've got to stay here, with the director and the rest of the crew. I know that this is a drastic situation, but... I just can't. I'll make sure these Pokémon make it back to their trainers, and the injured get proper care."

"I understand." I said as I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Black nodded, and Paul let out a grunt.

"We'll have to split up," Paul said. "Someone needs to go into the Pinwheel Forest, while the others head to the museum. We'll see if we can cut them off from their destination."

"I'll go through Pinwheel," Black volunteered. "I'll make them pay for messing with Prez!"

"Then we'll hurry to the gym." I nodded, and we split off.

* * *

Paul and I sprinted to the gym, and halted to a stop when we saw smoke filtering out. A smoke bomb?

"We need backup in Nacrene City!" a police guard ordered into his walkie-talkie. He turned to the other cops. "We have a hostage situation! I repeat, a hostage situation! Do not proceed without orders, and when told, proceed with upmost caution, I repeat, with upmost caution!" Regardless, we charged our way through police and found way into the museum. Hiding behind display cases, we watched as Plasma grunts walk around patrolling the area. My eyes glanced to and fro, recognizing a head of black hair and a somewhat silly green hat being dragged by.

"Paul," I whispered urgently as the passed by us. "The hostages are Cheren and Bianca!" Paul grunted a response. I noticed Cheren's arms were crossed, and he had a black eye. His red-rimmed glasses were missing. Bianca was trembling with fear. Two grunts were guarding them, with a scary looking feline-Pokémon following them. Wanting to know what it was, I pulled out the Pokèdex, but Paul stopped me. I glared at him. "What?"

"It speaks when you activate it," he informed. "Do you want us to get caught?" I let out a huff; put away the dex, knowing that Paul was right. "Judging by its looks, I'm guessing that it's the evolved form of Purrlion," he muttered, before pulling out a poké ball. With a small, unnoticed pop, he let out the Munna from the Dreamyard.

"So you did catch it!" I exclaimed in a whisper. "I thought you said it was to 'girly'."

"It knew Hypnosis. And it refused to leave me alone until I caught it."

"So it followed you? That's so sweet!" Paul responded by placing a hand over my mouth, and barely breathing. I felt my face heat up, and knew that Paul could feel it too. Arceus only knows what he's thinking. Munna floated close to its trainer, and I hoped that it wasn't see-able. A few grunts stomped past.

"I could've sworn I heard voices," a male grunt muttered.

"Probably the voices in you head," a female snickered.

"Are you suggesting I'm crazy?!"

"Not suggesting~." thee female sang. "I already knew you had a few screws loose."

"Why you-!" the male and female began arguing, and Paul let his hand drop. He put his index finger to his lips, signalling me to be quiet. He glanced at Munna, and nodded. The Pokémon turned, and made its presence known.

"What the...? How'd this get here?"

"Probably snuck in from outside." Purple rings emitted from the red gemstone on Munna's head, and slowly, the grunts fell into a deep sleep. Paul got up, looked around, and dragged one grunt into a corner. Following his lead, I dragged the female and laid her next to the male.

"What now?" I whispered as I turned back to Paul. He nodded towards the direction that the grunts dragged Cheren and Bianca, and I nodded. We quietly moved through the sections, Paul using Munna to put grunts to sleep before they noticed us. It wasn't until we hit the geology section that we ran into problems.

For reasons unknown, a pretty white stone caught my eye. I actually stopped to stare at it.

"_The truth..._" a voice echoed from the rock, or at least, that's what I thought."_Follow the path of truth..._"

"What...?" I mumbled, leaning down to get a closer look.

"_Hero of Truth... Follow the path of-_"

"Troublesome!"

"What?!" I snapped at Paul, angered, for some odd reason, that he interrupted the voice coming from the strange white stone. He looked at me, slightly surprised that I spoke that way to him.

"Stop staring into space, and get moving," he said, getting over his shock.

"But-" I started, although Paul decided he wasn't having any of it. He simply turned, completely ignoring me. Not wanting to get caught, I followed him through the museum.

* * *

We soon left the geology section, and came across a bunch of grunts. There seemed to be two groups: those who guarded the hostages, and those who were studying the huge skeleton in the middle of the room. It must've been the main exhibit or something, and from one glance, I knew it was a Dragonite fossil. The huge horn on its forehead gave it away.

Curiously, I watched as the grunts studied the fossil using high-tech machinery. Seems that they aren't just anti-trainer activists after all.

"Sir!" a grunt turned towards a man in purple robes. "Scientific evidence shows that this skeleton is not in anyway relevant to the legendary Pokémon and, therefore, our plans."

"Fine, then." answered the guy in robes. "Release the hostages and retreat." Suddenly, a smoke bomb went off, causing a loud boom to echo throughout the building. I let out a shriek, and Paul grunted, waiting for the rumbling to calm down. When the smoke cleared, Team Plasma was gone. There was silence for a moment, before Bianca began sniffling.

"Cheren! Bianca!" I yelled as I got up. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm not quite sure myself," Cheren said as he got up, and then helped a bawling Bianca to her feet. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a pair of glasses almost exactly the same as his original pair. "Bianca and I were just walking through the museum, both just fresh from our Gym battle. We were both victorious, by the way." Paul grunted, urging them on. Cheren coughed, trying to clear away the awkwardness. "Suddenly, there was an explosion, farther away."

"That was White's acting set!" I exclaimed. "Team Plasma attacked it, and tried to steal the Pokémon."

"It interrupted our own battle," Paul said, nodding. "I think it was just a distraction."

"Yes," Cheren said, pushing his glasses up with his index finger. "Neither of us were sure if it was safe, so we ducked and covered behind one of the display cases. Suddenly, there was another explosion, just to the right of our hiding spot, and a bunch of Plasma grunts stormed in. They grabbed us, and when I tried to speak, they hit me."

"That's why his glasses are gone," Bianca sniffled, wiping her nose. I looked at them, and noticed one thing missing.

"Guys... do you have all your Pokémon?" Cheren looked at his shoes, and Bianca burst into a new fit of tears. Cheren was the first to speak up.

"They took my Purrlion and Bianca's Minccino, so we would follow orders," Cheren explained slowly, almost shamefully. "They used our first Pokémon as hostages so that we'd be cooperative hostages."

"Oh...oh, Bianca..." I wasn't really sure what to say. I couldn't bare the thought of loosing any of my Pokémon, let alone Piplup, my very first. I looked down at the penguin Pokémon, and even he seemed forlorn.

"I just want Minnie back!" Bianca cried childishly, tears streaming down her face. "I want Minnie!"

"Bianca," Paul said, surprisingly somewhat gentle with his approach. If you turn your head to the side and squint, that is. "You and I both know that crying like a child isn't going to bring... 'Minnie' back." Paul said the nickname with some distaste. He wasn't one to give much love or compassion to Pokémon, let alone nickname them.

"That's right!" I exclaimed with determination. "If we want to get Minnie and Purrlion back, then we gotta track down Team Plasma!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" White said as she bowed apologetically to the director. Paul and I had quickly earned our Basic Badge, and Black, although entirely enthusiastic about battling, decided to stay behind and help White clean up. Now, White is apologizing for the equipment that Paul and I had accidentally destroyed in our battle.

"You'd better be!" the director shouted. "Do you know how much this is going to cost?! And you're still paying off debt from when that ruckus," he pointed over at Black, "destroyed our first set! You better learn to choose better employees, Ms. White, or jobs from me and other companies might be few and far between!" and with that, he angrily stomped off, while White looked through her near empty wallet.

"White, I'm sorry..." I said slowly and tentatively. Black had informed us of White getting super strength from no where whenever she was really happy or mad, one time flinging him around like a rag doll.

"It's alright," White said, her smile strained. "Accidents happen, don't they?"

"I guess so," Paul muttered, looking away.

"It won't take to long for the debt to be paid off..." White continued. "With Sinnoh Pokémon in Unova? BW agency will be in high demand for a while, so long as you two don't mind bringing Pokémon from your PC."

"I'm sure our families will be happy to deliver them to us," I promised with a nod.

"Is there anything else?" Paul asked. "I don't want to be travelling through Pinwheel Forest at night."

"Yes, one smaller thing," White added, typing something into her Crosstranciever. A small ding came from my own device, and I looked at it. A tiny sprite of White appeared, along with her name and phone number. A few minutes later, the same thing with Black came. Judging by Paul, he also received the two messages. "Those are our numbers."

"If you spot Team Plasma, or need some Unova advice, just call one of us," Black suggested.

"Our next shoot is in Castelia, just past Pinwheel Forest," White continued, "your Pokémon, Dawn, were naturals, and I think that your reputation will also help us. Not only with Gigi and Tep staring in the shoot, but your Eevee will make a special appearance, along with Paul's Torterra." She bowed down to us gracefully. "Thank you, so much."

"Anytime!" I chirped. I jabbed Paul in the side, and he glared at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." he said.

"I'll call you soon! And we'll keep a sharp eye out for Team Plasma!" I called as I hurried to catch up with Paul, who was already entering Pinwheel Forest.

* * *

**Amy: I still feel like a jerk to you all… **

**Mal: No, I swear, this was a great chapter, so the readers won't mind! You guy better review, since Amy is in a sad mood! I'll…shave Paul's eyebrows off if you don't!**


End file.
